jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Part 1 - Part 2 - Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. She'll also appear in more episodes after this. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Muffins *AppleJack: I got an idea. But you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie. *Jaden: And help her out, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: ...! What? *Pinkie Pie: Us?! Why us?! *Jeffrey: I'm with her. Why? *Hiccup: Heffer, you're helping them too. *Heffer: What?! But why do i have to help them?! *Astrid: we need you three to eat it. *Applejack: You three have got the strongest stomachs than any of us, and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here. *Jeffrey: I can't... *Scamper: You once ate a cannibalistic hunchback. How are these muffins any worse? *Jeffrey: They smell terrible. *Heffer: I can't eat them, but why you guys couldn't do it? *Midna: Oh just suck it up and eat these muffins already! No pain, no gain! *Jeffrey: *gulps* Oh, man... *Ruffnut: if you guys can't handle it, let's have Tuffnut eat it. *Tuffnut: whatever, I'll put salt in it. *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* Jeffrey, dear. Eat these muffins and later, I'll make you whatever you want. *Jeffrey: Okay... *Dr.Hutchinson: how sweet of you to Jeffrey, Aqua. *Aqua: I'll do the same thing for you Heffer if you help Pinkie Pie and my husband. *Xion: Me too. *Heffer: alright. I'm not going to like this. *Pinkie Pie: *starts eating the muffins* *Jeffrey: Here goes something. *takes a muffin and swallows it quickly* *Snowflake: Well? *Jeffrey: *Rocko: Okay Heffer, Bottoms up. *Holds the muffins* *Heffer: Please Don't make me--*Rocko shoves the muffins in Heffer's mouth* Equal *Jaden: *groans in annoyance* I can't take it anymore!!!! *Jeffrey: I'm getting a headache... *Tuffnut: I can't take it! I'm going out of my mind! Bounty * *Twilight: We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all have taught her something. *Jaden: But until than, Twilight, Starlight is a threat until caught. *Jeffrey: When we get home, I'm bringing this news to King Mickey. *Hiccup: we just hope we'll make her change her mind about this. *Rocko: but Hiccup, didn't we tried to do That with Drago? cause he can't understand what we do. *Hiccup: I know, but if Starlight is like Drago, Who knows? but we got to try, if we don't, we'll try to stop her soon. *Lea: I say we put a price on her head 'til than! *Jeffrey: ...I agree. She won't go far. I'll personally place a reward of money to whoever brings her to the police alive and unharmed. *Ruffnut: oh-ho-ho, sounds like somebody's getting revenge..... *Alexis: Lying to us, forcing her beliefs on us, and stealing other ponies cutie marks? She deserves it! *Valka: *starts to worry* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat